my crumbling memory
by thegirlwiththeobsession
Summary: the day Annie Cresta recalls her first encounter with finnick. im rubbish with summary's but please read and review DISCLAIMER: I own nothing the hunger games and ll its amazing characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins I repeat I OWN NOTHING this is my first fic so please be gentle


_It was a Saturday... Don't ask me how I remember, I'm not sure why I do, but I'm glad, because if I forget that I'll surely forget everything, my mind is slowly crumbling away as what remains of my past crushes me. I try to remember what happened before the rebellion, before the world came crashing down on me shoulders, before I lost my whole world, Finnick. But I have to remember, my son must know what an amazing man his father was. _

_So here I am staring out on the shear beauty of the sea, the setting sun creating a pure orange hue around me, racking my brains for that first day we met. That wonderful fate driven Saturday I was standing on this exact spot looking out onto the same sea, only its not the same not without him, I was here hiding from my mother, avoiding having to weave more nets, my nailed were chipped and my fingers were so sore they had their own heartbeat. He was there, the boy my age with the bronze hair sparkling in the sunlight his tanned skin soaked in the salty water. I remember staring completely mesmerized as he ducked in and out of the waves trident in hand, skilfully picking through the shoals of fish. My heart was practically tearing through my chest at the sight of him then all at once it stopped as he dipped under a particularly large wave I wasn't too worried to start with but then the time he was under lengthened until I was running down the steps towards the sand into the shallows of the waves the bottom of my sea blue dress getting soaked in the water. With a splash he resurfaced "you idiot don't do that" I practically screamed at him momentarily startling him before, with a smirk he replied " what go under or come back up?" _

_"Either, neither, I don't know you scared me!" _

_He shook like a dog as he raced out of the sea and flopped onto the warm sand below. He looked up at me still standing dazed, the water lapping at my ankles, before patting the sand next to him in a way that said 'you don't have a choice on whether you sit with me but I'm going to pretend you do'. I sighed in resignation and gently sat next to him. _

_"Who are you merchant girl?"_

_"What- how did you know?" _

_"I've seen you in town selling the nets"_

_"Oh" _

_"You didn't answer my question" he stated closing his eyes and lying against the sand i follow suit._

_"Annie, Annie Cresta what about you trident boy what name do you go by?" _

_"well I Miss Cresta am Finnick Odair, trident __wielding,__woman wooing __extraordinare__" his boyish smirk got even bigger and even with his eyes closed I could __imagine__their sea green colour sparkling with __enjoyment._

_" well Mr Odair if you are so good at wooing women what about me?"_

_"oh don't worry Miss Cresta, don't you worry at all" I thought about it slightly confused. i was so consumed in my own thought that I didn't feel the sand shift, didn't hear the tell-tale signs and before I knew it I was in his arms, him running full pelt towards the crashing waves._

_"Finnick stop what are you doing cant swim!" He stopped in his tracks and stared into my eyes in disbelief._

_"you live in district four and you cant swim?" I nodded my head in slight shame expecting him to drop me onto the sand below and walk away, but much to my horror he went hurtling towards the sea once more however at a slightly slower pace this time. _

_"Finnick what are yo doing I said I cant swim"_

_"well miss Cresta I think its about time you learnt" He continued on his way convinced he was going to teach me to swim. the rest of that day is clouded by my crumbling memory and all i remember is a sense of happiness whenever that day, that wonderful day pops to mind._

_"Mama" my little boy shouts from behind me startling me. He's the perfect imagine of his father, so much so looking at him hurts sometimes, but it helps me focus on remembering, on how important it is to never forget a single detail of my gorgeous husbands face. He keeps me grounded and that's all I need. i know my memory will never truly return but i can only try for that beautiful little boy the boy my little boy. _


End file.
